The Time Lord and Rainbow Dash
by Codex Pendragon
Summary: Adopted From RandomHamster33. Sequel to The Doctor and The Pegasus.


Chapter 1: So it begins

Rainbow Dash screamed. Her body felt like it was on fire. It was getting hard to breathe, and black spots randomly appeared in her line of sight. The pegasus was dimly aware of the Doctor yelling something from behind her, along the lines of:

"Don't fight it!" and "Oh god what is going on?!"

Dash toppled over, suddenly not able to stand or feel her hooves. Her whole body started going numb, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was a hand reaching for her.

Rainbow Dash's head pounded dully. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She raised her head slightly to check out her surroundings. Blinking, Dash gasped as she saw the Doctor laying across the room, his back to her. The TARDIS control room was demolished; wires hung from the ceiling in clumps, and sparks randomly flew out from the console. Rainbow pushed herself into a sitting position, her hands gripping the floor.

Wait, hands?!

Rainbow looked down at her body, a look of utter shock on her face. She brought her hands up to her face, studying both sides. She wiggled her fingers and reached over to pick something up. She grabbed a piece of rounded metal. It felt cool in her grasp, the grey metallic surface leaving her in awe. Putting the item down, Dash inspected the rest of her body. The thing that caught her attention the most, though, were the long, slender, sky blue wings protruding from between her shoulder blades. Looking back over her shoulder, the pegasus gave them a few flaps, feeling herself rise slightly off the floor.

Hadn't the Doctor said humans didn't have wings or magic?

Deciding she had checked her new body out enough, Rainbow Dash attempted to stand up. She got to her feet. . .

And promptly fell onto her face.

Growling, Dash tried again, this time holding her arms out for balance. She teetered back and forth, wobbling over to the Doctor, who was still limp on the floor. She got there just in time, falling to her knees. She breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor! Doctor, wake up!" Rainbow Dash hissed. She shook his shoulder. A groan emanated from his throat, and he rolled over to face Dash. His brown eyes blinked open, and he immediately freaked, scooting away and turning his head.

"What? Yeah, I know, I changed. Weird, huh?" the pegasus asked, looking at her arms. The Doctor grimaced, keeping a hand over his eyes.

"You're naked. . ." he squeaked. His face burned bright red.

"Oh! Oh!" Dash blushed as well. She put a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think about that before I came to wake you up-"

"No, it's fine, it's just. . . I don't-" He stopped with his stammering. "There's a wardrobe room, um, it's. . ." He was too embarrassed to finish speaking.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I'll find it." She flapped her wings to get herself onto her feet, then walked off, still tottering slightly.

The Doctor sighed, slapping himself in the face.

Rainbow Dash eventually found it. She walked up the stairs, looking for something she considered tasteful. After searching and finding nothing she really liked, she came upon a small sky blue entry way. On the top of the ledge, it had the letters RD imprinted on it in red. Narrowing her eyes, Dash entered.

She gasped.

Inside, there was a whole room filled with clothes that were seemingly designed to her. Smirking, she flew up, testing out her different wings. She flitted around, finding an outfit that would suit her perfectly.

After finding one, she hurried back to the Doctor.

The Doctor was tidying up the TARDIS, _again_ , when he heard the gentle flapping of wings. He turned around, leaving the wires he had been melding together to look at Dash. His mouth popped open.

She was wearing a sky blue T-shirt, the sleeves and bottom outlined with rainbow; her cutie mark was printed on her chest. She had white shorts on, and long, light blue socks with rainbow on the tops, just like her shirt. Her sport shoes were white also with red lacing, and had a red check on the sides of them. A long rainbow scarf edged with gold was wrapped around her neck, the tasseled ends swinging down next to her knees. A set of dark blue goggles with multicolored lenses were resting upon her head, pushing her bangs out of her face. Three bands of silver and gold were on her wrists. Her rainbow hair was short in length, barely past her chin. She looked like she was eighteen years old.

Rainbow Dash spread her wings out, turning around. "Well, what do you think?"

The Doctor floundered with his words before finally managing to choke something out. "You look wonderful." He gave her a smile.

"It's not bad is it? I won't be a freak if I go out like this?" Her face turned into one of worry.

"No, you really look beautiful. Now, help me clean up the TARDIS a bit and then we'll be on our way." He bent over to grab some broken wires.

"What happened anyhow?" She flew up and shoved some wires back into the ceiling.

"Um, I don't really know how to explain, but it was a bit like regeneration. Once you passed out, your body gave off this wave of energy, sending me flying backwards and destroying the TARDIS. It's like what happens during regeneration, which is why it was so weird. But no worries." He shrugged.

"Okay. Well, what about my wings? I'm sure if they see my wings it'll be quite a shock to them. They'd know right away I was 'alien'." She made quotation marks in the air as she said that.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Right. What to do. . ." He pondered it for a moment. He then perked up, putting a finger in the air. "Ah! I know!" He got out his sonic and began fiddling with the TARDIS controls. "Alright Dash, stand right there, and don't move." Rainbow hovered over to the spot he'd pointed at. "Three, two, one!" The Time Lord pulled a lever on the console and then a blue beam swept across the pegasus. She jumped, not sure what was happening. A few small beeps were heard and then the beam flickered, going back into the controls.

"What's the difference? I can still see them," Rainbow Dash said, shifting her wings. She looked back at them over her shoulder.

"We can, but nobody else can! I gave you a perception field. They also can't feel them either, so if anybody would happen to run into you, they would not even know!" the Doctor laughed.

"I can still use them, right?"

"Yup. Just try not to when we're somewhere human or anything. If we're somewhere alien friendly, you can use them and I'll take the perception field away so you can show them off." He grinned.

Dash fist pumped. "Alright! Well, let's go!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. . . I'd like to go to somewhere human. I've never seen an actual human before. You may look like one, but you're still a Time Lord."

"Well then… ALLONSY!" The whirring of the TARDIS filled the air and off they went, flying through the time vortex on many new and marvelous journeys…

 **Hi, its me the new author for this story. My name is Codex Pendragon and Im sure we'll be the best of friends…**


End file.
